In a Timeline Infinite
by Frozen Amarillis
Summary: IY/Star Wars AU If Kagome had lived where other perished and survived only to be found by a certain Dark Lord...how will the fate of Galaxy change? Drabble 7 up: Risky Gamble - she yearns for freedom; he offers it
1. Accidental Serendipity

_**Disclaimer: I ain't own nothin'**_

_**Theme: **__They met through the Force…literally._

It was dark. It was cold. It was…lonely.

She didn't know how long had she been floating in a limbo of Lifestream like this, having a touch-and-go relation with the living. All she knew was that she could not stand this anymore. This had to end one way or another. That was why once she felt a presence brushing against her mind, she latched on to it and pleaded.

_Free me please. Free me from this chain that keeps me anchored. _

The presence balked but she could not let it go just yet.

_Kill me…_ she whispered desperately and the presence disappeared. She wept silently then.

The second time the presence brushed against her mind again, she was much calmer and accepted the probing gently.

_Do you need anything?_

…_Who are you? _

_Just a ghost. _It was the closest description of herself.

_A ghost? _The presence paused, as if mulling over its next words. _Can you help then?_

Kagome stirred and cleared her mind more than usual, trying to connect herself deeper to the Lifestream she was immersed in. _Perhaps. What is it you want?_

_Information, _the voice was quick and demanding. It knew what it wanted.

Kagome mused and she knew that whoever it was, the presence was near and within range. _I suppose I can. But still, my help might not be what you need._

_I want to know where the hidden bases of the Rebels are._

_Rebels? _Flashes of people fighting against white clad troopers entered her mind as he gave her enough information to look for them. _Ah, those people. They dig deep into the soil. I had thought that you people are desperate to get space to live in to resort to living like a mole. _

Her laughter was met with amusement. _Can you be more specific though?_

_Perhaps…_she giggled. _But I have a price._

Indignation and a slight betrayed feeling entered their bond. _Name it. _The voice was cold.

Kagome sighed. _I only want your name. Is it too much to ask?_

…_Darth Vader. _The negative feelings were washed away replaced by slight amusement. _Now where are they? _Vader anticipated.

She told him and not long after, she felt more souls joined the river of Life she floated in. Vader managed to find them after all. _He will be leaving, _she reflected sadly, thus when she reached out and found that he was leaving the Planet, she sent one last message before going back to her semi-lucid state.

_Congratulations, _she whispered. _And thank you. It has been a while since I have someone to talk to._

The Dark Lord paused at the ramp leading into his shuttle when the light brush of mind retreated. He sent a brief message back before boarding into the aircraft, feeling lighter than he had in years when a soft laughter and warm anticipation washed through the strained link.

_I'll be back. Sleep well. _

Deep in the Lifestream, where life force gathered from all over the universe, the Guardian of the Shikon finally found a brief respite from her never-ending nightmare.

* * *

**AN**: Just an experiment. A series of one shots about Kagome in Star Wars Universe where she was found by Vader in a planet that was once Earth.

There will be no constant update and this is a plot bunny that breed in my mind, hence please do not expect a regular review.

Thank you


	2. Back to Nature

_**Disclaimer: I still own nada**_

_**Theme: **__Budding friendship…beginning of secrets_

* * *

_You're back! _she exclaimed, delighted when she felt him again. _I was worried that you've forgotten all about me._

_I always keep my word, _Vader rebuked, uncommonly gentle at the innocent voice. _Though it will not be for long. The _Executor _is only staying to resupply._

A picture of the gigantic Star Destroyer flashed through her mind, courtesy of her mother planet. _It is a different ship from the one that you used last time. _

_It is her maiden voyage, _he replied. _She will be my flagship from now on._

Her confusion flowed through their bond. _What happened to your last ship?_

_It is not mine._

_You are not a commander?_

_I command the entire Imperial Navy. _He informed her, a trickle of pride that followed that statement was hard to miss. _The _Executor_ is my permanent post instead of switching from ship to ship. _

_Ah. _She made her understanding known. _Then she must be one incredible vessel. _His agreement was more in his pride than anything else. _No wonder I felt so many lives entering the atmosphere just now. I missed you though. Your presence was not among them._

_I shielded myself. _The sentence brought an unexpected pang of pain in her non-existent heart. _The Force was too concentrated in this Planet at the point of entering and I needed to concentrate to do my work properly. _

_The Force?_

_Are you not one with it? _It was his turn to be inquisitive. _It is how I felt you._

_Oh, the Lifestream, _she guessed. _It is how I called it. A collective energy of all sentient and non-sentient._

_Ah._

She giggled at the simple answer. It was truly a blessing to be able to converse like normal people again. _And the past week had been the peak time for my mother planet's seasonal harvest blessings. The ceremonies stirred the Life force to revitalize the lands for next planting season._

He was silent as he digested the information she just shared. Sending her memories about the three days' procession which ended with sacrifices of banthas in front of an ancient tree and dancing around bonfire, she showed him how the land received more life when the cycle of life and death had been completed. _I have never heard of such practice before. _

Kagome was slightly wistful when she replied. _It was an ancient practice to call for a deity's attention and kindness. To tell you the truth, the ashes of birches and decomposing body of sacrificial animals helped Goshinboku to grow spiritually and its roots send more life force to the lands. _

_The tree is not just a tree._

_I should think not! _She huffed with mock offence. _It is a holy tree, even in my time. You won't find any other like it in the entire world._

_There is more, isn't it?_

She was hesitant to reply. This was one question she felt she would never be ready to answer. _Well, yeeees; but it's a story for another time. _Her fake cheer was transparent and both of them knew it. _Tell me about the Galaxy? You mentioned it before when you searched for the Rebels._

He accepted the diversion easily, much to her relief, and began to narrate the facts and news about the Galaxy that she had long been ignorant of. She knew that he would one day ask again and hopefully that would be long in coming.

Her past was one can of worm she hoped to never open…ever.

**

* * *

**

AN : Haha, a relationship develops. Just to warn you in advance, our favorite dark lord might get a bit OOC somewhere along the way but I'm trying my best to make the façade of his big bad lord intact. Thank you for all your reviews and for reading this. Best of luck!


	3. Enviously Green

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still zilch.**_

_**Theme: **__She had almost forgotten how cruel jealousy could be…_

_**Setting: **__If Kagome had been taken under Vader's wings and Luke was found after. Take place years after their initial meeting._

* * *

"I don't think I like that boy," Kagome muttered almost inaudibly as she watched the newest addition to their house played at the garden below the window she was sitting on.

"Jealousy is not a good emotion to foster, Kagome," a familiar voice sounded behind her. Reflexively, she threw a hidden vibroblade at the person who dared trespassed her personal space without warning.

"Whoa! Easy, princess!"

"This is one occasion where I think a 'fuck off' will be permitted," Kagome hissed in warning. No matter how good a friend Sangrial was, she was in no mood to hear another lecture about her supposed behavior. "I have no patience to deal with you."

Kagome took one look at the laughing Luke in the lush garden and turned to stalk off. She would ask for a vacation or another mission to other world – anywhere but here.

Her blonde shadow followed her faithfully. "You are being unfair to the child."

And destiny was not doing the same to her? "Tough," Kagome gritted out angrily. "Life is never fair."

"And you used to be such a sweet lady too," Sangrial sighed dramatically. "He's just a boy."

The raven haired woman shrugged. "I don't share well," she admitted. "One of my weaknesses but I never think that this would happen."

"Lord Vader will not abandon you," Sangrial said with conviction.

Kagome didn't reply. She made for the hangar and climbed onto one of the shuttle that she had custom built. "I'm going. Don't expect me to come back for the weekend."

Green eyes snapped up in surprise. "Lord Vader will be back for the weekend," he reminded her. It was always his return that she enjoyed most during her stay in Coruscant. "Then he will be gone for another couple of weeks before he can return again."

"Then he can spend it with that brat," Kagome spat out venomously, the hurt she felt was not easily concealed from her friend. "They need some time alone anyway, as do I."

"He won't be pleased," the aristocrat warned.

Kagome's grip on the wheel tightened. "I rather he'd be displeased with me running off than when I made the boy cry just because I can't control my mouth." Words stung more than physical scars. That much was left unsaid.

Sangrial couldn't help but to laugh at the incredulity of this situation. "You hate that boy but you run just to spare him from your ill will. That's rich!"

"Lord Vader loves that kid. Hurting the boy will mean more hurting him to some extent," Kagome growled out. "I'd rather chopped my sword arm first than to do that intentionally." The control was humming with power. Sangrial knew that he had to step back soon. "But I think he wouldn't miss me anyway."

Sangrial's last view of her was the sad smile that was so melancholic he was tempted to reach out before the cockpit was closed shut. The blonde was wise enough to retreat to a safe distance and watched as the shuttle hovered and shot out of the hangar to the gleaming sky above.

"If you really think that, then you are a bigger fool than I thought," the blonde murmured to the stars gleaming above. "But truly, that boy disrupted the equilibrium of this family like no other. Perhaps," his voice gained a determined edge on it. "Perhaps it is time for a drastic measure to be taken. They can't be at odd all the time."

The young aristocrat watched as the shuttle was swept away in the stream of Coruscant's never ending traffic. He hoped his best friend would find her calm soon or the death rate in the Executor would be increasing exponentially during his next voyage. Because no matter what the girl believed, Lord Vader was always calmer when she was around.

Not even a long lost son's sudden discovery could ever replace that.

* * *

**A/N**: A drabble. This fic won't be in a chronological order. Plot bunnies and all. If you want to expand any of them into a story, please go ahead. But tell me the link ok, so I can read it also.


	4. Falling free, Falling hard

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, still none**_

_**Title: **__Falling free, falling hard_

_**Theme: **__Kagome and her best friend Sangrial had some fun_

_**Setting: **__One of Kagome's wild adventures before Luke was found_

* * *

"Lord Vader will kill us if he found out," Kagome moaned softly, trying to stamp down the noises that she made as his hand brushed against her body, his weight crushing her pliant body underneath it.

"_If_ he found out," he breathed across her skin, trying to move to get a better leverage in the cramped space.

"But still, unh-" she grunted when his hand pinned her abdomen and effectively cutting her struggle. "We have to hurry."

"I know. Now hush." Sweat slicked skin grounded against one another. "Just a little more."

"Oh, god Sangrial," Kagome whispered in frantic anticipation, adrenaline pumping in her veins.

"Someone's coming!"

"Hurry!"

Deft fingers did their miracles and within seconds, bright light filled their eyes and both screamed in ecstasy as the world spun around them.

"He will really kill us!" Kagome yelled when she was airborne, her blue eyes could not hide the thrill behind her goggles.

Sangrial laughed almost breathlessly – he had the air punched out of him when the hatch opened after he tinkered with the manual lock – over the microphone. "If we land where we should land and the hoverboard work well enough to land us safely, no one will know that we snuck on that shuttle."

Kagome hooted with a twirl on her deactivated hoverboard. It was like skydiving only much more dangerous as the board she used was never tested form such a high altitude just yet. "You know what they said about best laid plans!" she shouted over the rushing wind.

"They always fail!" Sangrial was laughing like a manic by now. Adrenaline rush was the best drugs for both of them. Kagome was already feeling light headed about all this.

"But that's why it's FUN!"

With that, Kagome activated the drive in the hoverboard far before the intended height was reached. Unlike Sangrial, she had not one but two things to test out today and she had brought her hoverboard not to land but to stay afloat.

Later, Coruscant would be buzzing with the news of a winged angel flying across the town with abandon.

Much later, Kagome would sulk in her room at her fate of being grounded for the next two standard months, her metal wing-framed apparatus laid broken at a corner of her room.

Sangrial, well, judging from his satisfied smile was apparently content with being grounded after gotten caught by the big bad Vader himself for sneaking into a departing shuttle to experiment with both their high altitude hoverboard and plasma wings device Kagome and him had tinkered with for months.

It was so worth it.

* * *

A/N: Just like I hope this story is worth it. Please give me comments on how to improve? In short, review please? Thanks :)


	5. Holy

_**Disclaimer: If you believe I have Star Wars…well, that's just sad**_

_**Title: **__Holy_

_**Theme: **__Vader discover some things that he shared with his companion_

_**Setting: **__Before her freedom…_

**Betaed by:** _S.T. Nickolian_

_

* * *

_

_Do you know that, to the inhabitants of Salaurn, you are one of the highest divine beings ever worshipped?_

Vader said one day, out of the blue when she was conversing with him regarding the flow of Life in the Stream.

_What?_

Amusement was palpable on his end. _That means, according to the Salarnese, you are a goddess, the Divine Lady of the Great Sage Tree, to be precise. _

She never knew that it was possible to be stunned into silence – at least not in her disembodied state, but it was. Her thought process had stopped so completely that, when she came to herself, the bond between her and the dark lord had been severed rather abruptly.

She found him still meditating moments later. _That was not funny, _Kagome grouched.

_It was not a joke, _Vader countered calmly. There was a brief pause. _I never knew a spirit can faint, _he said with a matter-of-fact tone, although there were hints of laughter that betrayed his mirth.

_I did _not_ faint, _she protested vehemently, embarrassment coloring her voice. _I was simply…disconnected._

_If that pleases you, _conceded the Sith.

Kagome huffed but held her silence. She knew when she was defeated. _Anyway, tell me more? The Tree has always been the focus of my people's worship since they knew what the word 'divine' means but there was never any proof of my existence. Even if there was, it would have disintegrated with age._

_Do you know why these people venerate a tree that, aside from its size and feel, is completely ordinary to common eyes?_

_Goshinboku has always been holy. Even the blindest of mortals know it. _

_But there is more. _Vader sent her a brief image of the shrine that was carved into the very holy tree she was referring to. The massive tree was large enough to support the complex architecture of a temple made of stones and jewels.

_My God, I didn't know it had grown to be so big! _She exclaimed. _No wonder its presence shone like a beacon in the Lifestream._

The shrine that he showed her had many rooms made into the dead parts of the tree and blended into the living parts without disturbing the environment. Priests and Priestess all came and went wearing simple beige and green robes that covered their bodies, hair and lower parts of their faces. They constantly had their hands tucked into the long sleeves of their clothes that flared impressively at the bottom. Kagome could instantly caught the similarity between them and her traditional gi and hakama minus the head gears.

_I have never been able to scry the vicinity of Goshinboku, _Kagome admitted when he sent a wave of curiosity at her fascination at something that she should already know about. _Its power cancels mine. I don't know what changed in it that made it so. It used to synchronize with me flawlessly. _

She had some idea about it but it was not a matter she cared to venture deeper into so she left it there and accepted the fact that Goshinboku was no longer her ally.

Vader didn't press for information and simply resumed to show her his memories about the Tree. _One of the holiest sanctuaries of this place is a part of the tree where a strange phenomenon occurred. They said that it was the proof that Divine beings once walked this plane of existence._

There was a room where light streamed from a hole in the naturally made alcove of the wooden chamber, and it directly hit an object at the end of the room, seemingly melded into the trunk of the enormous tree itself. As the memory drew closer, Kagome felt that if she was corporeal, her breath would hitch and her heart stopped its beats.

Enlightened by the soft sunlight, within a confine amber-colored substance within an alcove of the Great Tree was a body of a raven haired teenager looking no older than nineteen years old wearing white gi and hakama with the sakura patterns at the edges of her flaring sleeves, a personal symbol of a long-forgotten Taiyoukai of the West. Her face was set into a peaceful countenance as her hands were resting on her abdomen, fingers intertwined. To all who saw her, she appeared to be suspended in a peaceful slumber.

_An eternal sleep, _she thought absently as she stared at the body. _Dear God, it's my body! _

Her shock was understandable, but the pain that accompanied it was not. Vader knew better than to ask for an explanation when she was clearly distraught. Instead, he gently drew her back from the brink of hysteria.

_There are many legends surrounding this place, _he explained, his 'voice' soft to give her some measure of comfort. _Different versions, but all of them had one thing in common. They all believed that one day you will be released, and when that day comes, you will return to the stars, back with your divine brethren._

_Then they are all mistaken, _she laughed humorlessly, sadness and anger dominated her thoughts. _This is nothing more than a carcass, a byproduct of a magical ritual. All my brethren are no longer within my reach and I have no way out at all. Not dead yet not alive. A well thought punishment you have given me, o Great Sage Tree._

If her body was not trapped in the hard crystal he had seen in the temple, Vader was sure that she would be sobbing right now. As it was, the spirit was barely reacting, too occupied at the memory of her body forever placed into stasis.

_What mistake had you made to land you into this kind of punishment? _Vader asked, unable to stop himself, despite her emotional state. The dark lord was not so pretentious as to claim that he was innocent after all the killings he had done, no matter how he tried to justify all that, and he believed that one day he would have to pay for all his crimes, but to see an innocent spirit trapped in limbo for eternity…he shuddered to think of what sin had been committed to guarantee such punishment.

_I interfered with fate, _Kagome replied morosely, already withdrawing from his mind and their bond, her heart heavy with sadness and acceptance of her fate.

_I do not understand._

He got the impression that she was trying to hide her vulnerability from him but after that, he couldn't blame her.

_Perhaps next time, Vader? I really don't want to remember right now. _The girl was honest enough not to bluff or lie about it. _But to put it shortly, I distorted the space continuum of the universe. _

_I ripped the dimensional borders and I created another one._

* * *

A/N: And soooo, that's the fifth installment. I think you all can guess just why she has to split the dimension right, right, right? Ah well, no promises for the next one. Hope you all are still sticking with me. Thanks.


	6. Her Choice

_**Disclaimer: Not that fortunate just yet**_

_**Title: **__Her choice_

_**Theme: **__The night she chose to defy the universe_

_**Setting: **__Before her sealing…_

_**Beta'ed by: **__S.T. Nickolian (Thanks a bunch! :3)

* * *

_

_This was it. The final step of this ritual, the end of the great dynasty of youkai on Earth, the conclusion of the play they had acted for centuries. _

_A young woman child gazed down to the large carvings of symbols etched on the ground below her. The large cavern was filled with numerous candles, each floating without any means to hold them in the air, and they burned softly without melting into wax, giving an eerie, sacred feeling to the stone structure that would soon house the gate to the world she had finally managed to create for her people. It was ironic that the path of her end would be carved beneath the place she spent her childhood in._

"_Having second thoughts?" a voice asked behind her. She didn't need to turn to know that it was her adoptive son who spoke._

_A smile stole its way to her lips. "No. Just thinking." Turning, she met the twinkling emerald eyes of the red furred kitsune she had came to love more than life itself. "I never thought I would be the one who eventually be the cause to youkai's disappearance from the face of earth. I guess it's starting to sink in."_

"_It's not your decision to make, kaa-san," Shippo stated matter-of-factly. "You are the one who could to it, but Sesshoumaru-sama was the one to order this to be done. Don't think too much about it."_

_Kagome let loose a short laugh; it was not a happy sound. "Why don't you try to remove a piece of Earth's wonder and cut off its link from the motherland altogether and see how it feels, Shippo. Youkai have always been the race who takes care of nature and nurtures it beyond the capacity of humans. I can't help but feel like I'm stealing from her. It's just…not right."_

_Shippo sighed and hugged the smaller body of the woman he hailed as his mother for the last five centuries. "If you don't do it, we will still perish with time. Humans are not compatible to live with us and sooner or later, all youkai will be forced to extinction if the mixed culture is left without interference," the red haired youkai affirmed to sooth the mind of his mother. "Either way, mother earth will lose us. This is the only guarantee to preserve all that we have built and raised for millennia, kaa-san. You are not responsible for anything other than catalyzing the inevitable."_

"…_I wish it is that simple," she murmured into his shoulder. "I wish I wasn't the purest of all. I'm just an anomaly."_

"_It's not a bad thing."_

_It was a reiteration of what he had said years ago and what he would always say when she fell into this depression from self-doubt. She sighed but didn't reply. Deep down, she knew that it wasn't really true. What human could live for centuries and still retain their youth and even became as strong as youkai without any jyaki. She was an anomaly and like all other anomalies, she was not a good thing. Something out of place, something that wasn't supposed to be there yet she existed._

"_I'm going to miss you, otoko," she said at last. Hugging the man who was once a small boy she had protected from the cruelties of the world. "I'm going to miss all of you so much."_

"_Not as much as I will you," the emerald eyed youkai replied, burying his nose in her hair to inhale her scent and memorized it. "Can't you come with us, kaa-san?" he pleaded, his voice almost choked with emotions._

"_No," she shook her head. "I have to anchor the gate from this side, just as Sesshoumaru will do on the other side. I can't risk an incomplete sealing just because I am too selfish to let go."_

"_Well, I am selfish too," he protested. "As is InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura and all of your family. We all want you to stay with us always."_

"_At the cost of the entire youkai population?" she reprimanded gently. "I won't be able to live with the guilt, Shippo and I don't think you or the others would like the position much either."_

_He didn't reply; she wasn't expecting him to. They spent the night basking in each other's silence while replaying all the sweet memories they had of each other before they would be forced to relinquish each other for greater good.

* * *

  
_

To say that the ritual was a success would be an understatement. The Gate came and went, this time permanently, sealing off the Makai from the Ningenkai forever. With the help of the Shikon, this was not impossible but the price she had to pay was equally enormous.

Her body raked with pain as scorching energy flowed freely through her into the stream of life in Earth. The Shikon, a jewel of condensed jyaki and pure energy, was finally released. Its essence filled the seal-filled cavern with unspeakable energy that she used to summon the gate and sent the last of the youkai kind to the other side. She managed to maintain an illusion of control when they were still here, not wanting to leave them with guilt of her impending death.

No body, human or otherwise, could handle the strain of pure energy coursing through it while it acted as a switch to complete the cycle between the release and Earth. Sesshoumaru-sama who was acting only as an anchor would not be affected as much as her who became the relay.

But now it was only the power borrowed from Goshinboku and the shrine land that sustained her in a firm upright stance. Her body and soul were at their limits and death was inevitable.

She knew it and thus, she lied. It wasn't that she didn't want to leave Ningenkai, she couldn't. With the sealing, she would die and thus, be the only sacrifice to seal the Gate and ending the existence of Shikon.

Kill two birds with one stone.

Now, even as she felt as if her body was torn apart – or perhaps it was her soul. Kagome couldn't bring herself to care anymore; she was created – both in soul and body for the purpose of guarding the jewel and now that it was gone and her family safe, she had nothing more to ask.

The Earth trembled beneath her as it accepted the energy it had once given birth to. The song of nature, soundless yet not silent, echoed in her soul and she understood the harmony of the earth she had came to love as her own. The occasional glimpses of its tender spirit she had managed to grasp before were nothing compared to being able to feel the whole of it as she did now. The dark haired woman child smiled briefly before her piercing scream cut through the night, echoing in the cavern and reflected by the howling of wolves guarding outside, all of them mourning for the lost of their master and the beautiful human-that-was-not-human. Silence reigned abruptly, and they knew the cavern was empty of life.

Soft breeze played with her raven tresses, caressing her tender skin. Her blue eyes opened gently, drinking in the sight of star-filled sky through the foliage of the tree she had known intimately.

"Goshinboku, you brought me up here?" her voice not louder than wisp of breaths but the tree's energy soothed her, replying to her gently.

She hadn't wanted to die in the cavern beneath the shrine and the resident guardian tree complied to the shrine maiden's wish. It brought her up here, between its powerful bough where she lied snugly encased by its branches.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, closing her eyes as tiredness caught up to her. "I don't know what kind of punishment the gods will give me, but dearest, please don't think I never have any care for this world." She loved humans as much as she loved her youkai. But…

"I have to make a choice," she confessed to the silent protector. "Humanity was not it."

As she breathed her last, the young looking girl did not feel the cold slithering of magic creeping up her body from the tree, nor did she see the crystal that formed quickly between the branches that hold her. In the end, when her spirit went free to join other souls that departed that night, she never saw the smile on her body's visage peacefully guarded by the ancient tree.

The crescent moon serenely encompassed the night, softly caressing the Earth as it accepted back the soul of a child it had given life to.

* * *

A/N: Sixth drabble up. Now you all know what happened to her. So what do you think?


	7. Risky Gamble

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_**Title: **__Risky Gamble_

_**Theme: **__She was offered freedom…_

_**Setting: **__A few years after she met Vader_

* * *

"_**There is a thing known as the Universal Balance; it secures the future of all universes that exist and an imbalance threatens the destruction of not only one world but all creations.**_

_**Two worlds are never meant to be meet, one way or another. That is why it is a considered a great sin to even attempt to mess with space and time."**_

**_---_**

The spirit fled into her body finally as the Force that pulled harshly at Goshiboku's power that coated its crystal prison created enough opening for her to slip through. But the body within remained immovable even as her spirit managed to reconnect with her physical body.

Kagome let out a silent wail.

_It is no use._

_Keep trying, _came Vader's voice from the other end of the link. His Dark clashed wildly with the Holy Spirit that resided within the sanctuary. _We have not reached this point for nothing. _

**_---_**

"_**But if you are offered your freedom…will you take it?"**_

"_**In a heartbeat."**_

**_---_**

"She has been punished enough," the Dark Lord growled, the raspy quality of his voice along with the whirring of his respirator added more menace to his statement. But alas, his foe was an immovable Ancient Tree – bodily harm meant nothing to it.

Instead, he reached through the Force, feeling the net of woven energy around the crystal coven where his latest ally lied within. It was bright; as pure as the girl it guarded, no, shackled. But the Dark was never weak.

With renewed vigor, he pulled more power from his anger – at her fate, at the world's injustice, at the sadness he always heard whenever she talked of her past.

**---**

"_**Even if it means your death?"**_

"_**Ahaha, don't you understand Vader? I was never afraid of death. It should have claimed me eons ago"**_

**_---_**

_Let me go, dearest friend, _she implored silently to her prisoner, hoping against hope that is would listen to he r and end her misery. _Have I not atone enough? Are the Gods so cruel to keep me here even after all these millennia?_

The Tree resisted against both her attempts and the attacks from the Dark Lord outside her confine. To It, she was a part of the Land, a silent protector spirit and this human was trying to forcefully rob It of Its most precious companion.

_Please, I beg you, Goshinboku, _her soul pleaded desperately as it was torn between rejoining the Lifestream and returning to its physical manifestation. _Let me out, my soul has lingered long enough._

_**---**_

"_**An existence like this…is much more painful. That is why the Gods make this my penance."**_

**_---_**

Outside, all Vader saw was her pain filled visage and heard the piercing scream that cut through the Shrine's blessed peace.

_Let this chains that bound me fall…even if it leads me directly to Shinigami-sama's embrace. _

The Tree's soft soul had not changed and it was with a familiar warm caress that It let her soul returned fully to its house and loosened the confinement It has over her body.

**---**

"_**If I tell you that I can free you, will you believe me?"**_

"…_**I will."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because Vader is special, even a stray spirit like me could see it."**_

"_**I think it's **_**because**_** you are a spirit that you can see it."**_

"_**Hahaha, true, true." (Arrogant bastard)**_

"_**I heard that."**_

**_---_**

_I am released._

Her mind brushed his gently, warning him to cease his attack. As he complied, the body within the confine moved – much to the amazement of the warrior priests who were held back by his Imperial army to make space for him to work on breaking her out. Vader stepped back and without much fanfare, her arms lifted and her hands glowed.

_Don't blink, my dearest friend, _she whispered. _This is not something that you can see everyday. _

With that warning, the incredible crystal prison shattered with a great tinkling crash, its iridescent shards hovered around the niche where her body now remained suspended without support. The young girl finally opened her eyes, those shimmering orbs of sapphire.

"Vader," her voice was soft, though it resounded slightly differently than her mental voice. It held more weight behind it somehow.

_**---**_

"_**I bring enough people to attempt a prison break."**_

"_**You can't be serious."**_

"_**Try me."**_

"_**There is no guarantee that brutal Force can win over Goshinboku. It is still an Ancient being after all."**_

"_**Just like you are."**_

"_**Very much so."**_

"_**Then, we have an even field. You against the Tree. As an outsider, I can only do so much."**_

"…_**you are insane."**_

"_**I'll have you know I have planned this for quite some time. I have seen how the energy pattern revolve around the shrine and – "**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Why what?"**_

"_**Why go through so much trouble to free me? I have no use to you."**_

"_**Because you are mine."**_

"_**I belong to no one."**_

"_**The Force told me. You are mine. Since that day you spoke to me, our fate is intertwined. So for good or bad, you are mine."**_

"_**And are **_**you **_**mine?"**_

"_**I suppose it's only fair, is it not?**_

**_---_**

Complying with her silent request, the Dark Lord moved forward, striding across the room until he was face to face to the floating teen. "Kagome."

A bright smile graced her lush lips, giving more radiance to her already divine countenance. "Thank you, for everything." Her arms circled his neck, pressing her body against his as she savored her first physical contact since the day she 'died'. "I'm free now."

"Yes you are, little one," Vader rasped, making no motion to return the hug. "And you are always welcomed."

She giggled softly. "I'm tired," the girl admitted.

Without much warning, her body went limp and if it wasn't for his enhanced reflexes, she would hit the unforgiving floor in a crumpled heap.

"Kagome!" his shout almost went unheard in the midst of the din that the suspended crystals made when they fell.

"Kagome!" Vader called again, shaking the body that he had raided the Temple for. "Wake up! Kagome!" In their close proximity, he noticed one thing that was out place in this girl whom he had tried to save. "MEDIC!!!"

She was no longer breathing.

**---**

"_**Will I stay with you if this works?"**_

"_**When it works."**_

"_**You are avoiding the question."**_

"…_**I suppose that will be up to you. Salaurn will not let their Goddess leave so easily. You still have the choice of staying here."**_

"_**Then, keep me at your side?"**_

"_**Life with a Dark Lord is not easy."**_

"_**I'm not one for easy things, milord."**_

"_**Then…I suppose we shall see. For now focus."**_

"_**I won't forget this, you know."**_

"_**I expect no less."**_

"_**Fine Lets get my body back.."**_

**_---_**

_**A/N:** Haha, heya guys! Sorry this one is not beta'ed but I hope there isn't any mistake since I've proof-read it several times already. Now one matter is finish! This is the end of the prologue, the beginning of the story!!!! It'll clear up any confusion in the future I hope. Well, enjoy the 7__th__ drabble. _


End file.
